


A Very Glee-mas

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: It's Christmas Time, and the Glee Club is celebrating. One member is feeling lonely, and with the help of their best friends, they can find love.





	A Very Glee-mas

****All the Glee kids were decorating the Christmas tree. There were red and silver ordainments. Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, and Kurt laughed and worked. Rachel, Artie, Blaine, Finn, and Santana were singing Joy to the World. Puck, Mike, Sam, and Rory walked in with presents. Quinn and Brittany were decorating the room.

Mr. Shue walked into the room and smiled. Earlier that week, the club decided to do a Secret Santa exchange. No one knew who got who.

"Okay, who's first?" The choir teacher asked.

Brittany raised her hand, smiling.

Brittany jumped off the chair and rushed to the tree. She got a medium sized box, wrapped in duck wrapping paper. She rushed to Mike and handed him the present.

Mike smiled and slowly opened the box. He smiled when he looked inside. There was another box. He took it out, and the others laughed. He opened it, and inside was another box. He shook his head and opened that one. Inside was a game of Just Dance. He laughed and thanked Brittany. He hugged her.

"I go next?" Mike asked, as he started to head to the tree. One by one the kids would give another their gift. Mike gave Artie a watch, who gave Puck a new leather jacket, who got Sugar. He have her a kiss, and the girl swooned. Sugar gave Mercedes a necklace, who got Kurt a cd. Kurt got Tina an outfit. Tina got Rory a chain with a four-leaf clover. Rory gave Santana a bracelet from Ireland. Santana gave Sam a box of chap sticks. Blaine got a new bow tie from Sam. Blaine gave Mr. Shue a new vest. The glee coach gave Brittany a stuffed duck.

"So, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn got each other. Finn, why don't you start," the teacher said, smiling at the remaining three kids.

"Um, I hope you like it," Finn whispered, as he gave Quinn a small, thin box.

Quinn smiled at her ex-boyfriend turned best friend. After she had returned to glee club, Finn and Rachel went to her house, and they just talked. The three became close. She opened the box and found a gold bracelet.

"Oh my gosh, Finn," Quinn said as she moved to hug the boy. Rachel smiled, watching her best friend hug her boyfriend. Finn laughed as he hugged her back.

She moved back and handed Rachel a small box. Rachel opened it and saw a charm bracelet. It had a microphone, football, and pom poms.

"To remember us when you make it big," Quinn whispered.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel whispered back, as she gave Quinn a huge hug.

Rachel turned to her boyfriend. Rachel gave Finn a kiss and handed him an envelope. Finn smiled as he opened it. He saw four tickets for an ice hockey game. He wrapped Rachel as he thanked her.

"Why four?" Finn asked, as he looked at the tickets.

"You, me, Quinn, and whoever she wants," Finn answered, smiling.

Quinn smiled, as she looked at her best friends.

"Mr. Shue, Blaine and I prepared something," Kurt said, as he raised his hand.

The curly hair man nodded and moved to sit next to his students.

"We're going to sing a Michael Bublé song," Blaine explained.

[Blaine:]  
 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

Blaine walked to the tree.

[Kurt:]  
 _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_  
 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Kurt went between Rachel and Finn.

[Blaine:]  
 _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_  
 _Help to make the season bright_

Blaine walked under a mistletoe.

[Kurt:]  
 _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
 _will find it hard to sleep tonight_

Kurt walked up to Blaine.

[Blaine:]  
 _They know that Santa's on his way_  
 _He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

Blaine got a Santa hat and wore it.

[Kurt:]  
 _And every mother's child is going to be spy_  
 _To see reindeer really know how to fly_

Kurt hid and acted a spy.

[Blaine:]  
 _And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_  
 _To kids from one to ninety-two_

Blaine pointed to the glee kids and Mr. Shue.

[Kurt:]  
 _Although it's been said many times, many ways  
_ _Merry Christmas to you_

Kurt pointed to everyone.

[Blaine and Kurt:]  
 _And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_  
 _To kids from one to ninety-two_  
 _Although it's been said, many times, many ways_

Kurt and Blaine smiled and sang to each other.

[Blaine:]  
 _Merry Christmas,_

Blaine sang as he moved closer to Kurt.

[Kurt:]  
 _Merry Christmas_

Kurt did the same.

[Blaine and Kurt:]  
 _Merry Christmas to you!_

All the glee kids clapped, as Blaine gave Kurt a kiss.

Rachel raised her hand, wanting to sing something.

"It's not Christmas until Rachel sings," Mercedes said, smiling at her diva friend. Quinn and Finn laughed.

"You guys need my jolly singing," Rachel responded as she moved to the front. "Hit it."

[Rachel:]  
 _Just see the sleigh bells jingling_  
 _Ring ting tingling too_

The girls joined in. They all stood up and started to dance around. They pulled the boys to dance.

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Come on, it's lovely weather_  
 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Outside the snow is falling_  
 _And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo"_

The people paired off, Tina and Mike, Blaine and Kurt, Brittany and Santana, Sugar and Rory, Mercedes and Artie, Sam and Quinn, Finn and Puck just watched.

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Come on, it's lovely weather_  
 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

They changed couples, and just laughed.

[Rachel:]  
 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy_  
 _And comfy and cozy are we_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _We're snuggled up together like two_  
 _Birds of a feather would be_

Rachel went to dance with Finn, as Quinn moved towards them.

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Let's take the road before us_  
 _And sing a chorus or two_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Come on, it's lovely weather_  
 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

The kids danced around the Christmas Tree.

_Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_   
_Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_   
_Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_   
_Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy_  
 _And comfy and cozy are we_

Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _We're snuggled up together like two_  
 _Birds of a feather would be_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Let's take the road before us_  
 _And sing a chorus or two_

Rachel gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

[Rachel:]  
 _Come on, it's lovely weather_  
 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

[New Direction girls:]  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_  
 _Ring-a-ling-a-ling Ding-dong-ding_

All the kids laughed as they sat back down.

They got their things ready to go home.

XRFQX

"Do you know who you want to take to the hockey game?" Finn asked Quinn as the three best friends went to the Lima Bean.

"No, why don't you guys take someone else, like Blaine and Kurt?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You are our best friend. If anyone gets to come, it's you," Finn told the blond girl, who just smiled at the two brunettes in front of her.

"I'll see who, I just have to decide," Quinn told them. She suddenly blushed, as two boys walked in the coffee shop. They headed to where the three best friends were.

"Hey Finn, Rachel, Quinn," Puck said, giving them a small smirk.

"Hey guys," Sam told them, grinning.

"Hey Puck, Sam," Finn said to two of his great friends.

"Hey, I uh, I have to go," Quinn said as she got her things and rushed out of the building.

Rachel, confused, looked at Finn, who was also confused.

"Sit down," Rachel told the two boys, who were standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"It's okay, we were just getting coffee and going to Puck's house to play some Mario," Sam told them, smiling as they moved away from the table. "See you guys in Glee."

After they left, Rachel and Finn just sat there, thinking about Quinn.

"She likes one of them again," Rachel said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sam," Finn said, smiling.

"I saw Puck. He was Beth's father," Rachel told her tall boyfriend.

"We'll find out," Finn answered as he kissed Rachel.

XRFQX

The next day, the kids sat looking at Quinn who was sitting in front of them. Santana sat on her right, and Brittany on her left. Rachel and Finn looked at each other. They hadn't known Quinn was going to sing anything.

[Quinn:]  
 _Oh yeah yeah_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow._   
_Couples holding hands, places to go_   
_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

Quinn looked at each of the couples.

_Santa can you hear me_   
_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_   
_I sent it off_   
_It just said this_

[Quinn with Brittany and Santana:]  
 _I know exactly what I want this year._  
 _Santa can you hear me._

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stood up and danced around the room.

[Quinn:]  
 _I want my baby_  ([Santana and Brittany:]  _Baby, yeah_ )

[Quinn:]  
 _I want someone to love me someone to hold me._  
 _Maybe_ ([Santana and Brittany:] _Maybe, maybe maybe._ ) _he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _Santa can you hear me?_  
 _I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_  
 _Tell me my true love is near_  
 _He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
 _I'll be waiting here._  
 _Santa that's my only wish this year._

Quinn danced around the guys, smiling at each one.

[Quinn:]  
 _Oohhh ohh yeah_  
 _Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_  
 _Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_  
 _Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _Santa can you hear me?_  ([Quinn:]  _Yeah yeah_ )

[Quinn:]  
 _Really hope that your on your way_  
 _With something special for me in your sleigh_  
 _Ohh please make my wish come true_

Quinn pulled Sam to dance with her. She put a Santa hat over his head.

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _Santa can you hear me_

Finn shot Rachel a smirk.

[Quinn:]  
 _I want my baby_  ([Santana and Brittany:]  _Baby, ooohhhh_ )  
 _I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
_ _Maybe_  (Santana and Brittany:]  _Maybe maybe_ )  _we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

Quinn put a mistletoe between Puck and herself, as kissed his cheek.

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _Santa can you hear me_  
 _I have been so good this year_  
 _And all I want is one thing_  
 _Tell me my true love is near_  
 _He's all I want just for me_  
 _Underneath my Christmas tree_  
 _I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year_

Quinn gave Mike a present, and grinned.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_ ([Quinn:] _Oh yeah_ )  
 _Bring me love can call all mine_  
([Quinn:] _yeah yeah_ )

[Quinn:]  
 _Cause I have been so_  [With Santana and Brittany:]  _good this year._ )

Quinn pulled Rory and moved around the room with him.

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _Can't be alone under the mistletoe_  
 _He's all want and a big red bow_

She wrapped a bow around his neck. Rachel and Finn looked confused.

[Quinn:]  
 _Santa can you hear me_  ([Santana and Brittany:]  _hear me?_ )  
 _I have been so good this year_  
 _And all I want is one thing_  ([Santana and Brittany:]  _yeah yeah_ )  
 _Tell me my true love is near_

Quinn moved near one of the boys. She was shy.

[Santana and Brittany:]  
 _He's all I want. just for me_  ([Quinn:]  _For me_ )  
 _Underneath_  (with Quinn:]  _my Christmas tree_ )  
 _I'll be waiting here_  [Quinn:]  _Oohh yeah_ )  _Santa that's my only wish this year_

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany harmonizing:]  
 _Oh Santa, can u hear me? Oh Santa_  
 _Well_

[Quinn with Santana and Brittany:]  
 _He's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_  
 _Oh I'll be waiting here_  
 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

Quinn sat back down and kept eye contact with green eyes. Santana and Brittany sat with the others.

[Quinn:]  
 _Santa that's my only wish this year._

Finn and Rachel shared a look.

XRFQX

"We know who you like," Rachel told Quinn when she and Finn cornered the girl.

"Wh-what?" Quinn asked in shock, staring at her best friends.

"I can talk to him, if you want," Finn told her. "You deserve to be happy. We can be your Santa and get you your true love."

Quinn buried her face against his shirt and sniffled. "I obe oo," she said, her voice muffled.

"We love you too," Rachel responded as she hugged Quinn and Finn.

XRFQX

"Listen, Rachel got me tickets for a hockey game, and I was wondering if you wanted to go," Finn told his friend, as they stood in the locker room.

"I'm not gay," the short boy responded.

"What? No, I was talking about you, me, Rachel, and Quinn."

"I'll think about it,' the other boy answered.

Finn smiled and nodded. He started to walk away, when a question stopped him.

"Does she like me?"

"Ask her out man," Finn answered, as he walked away.

XRFQX

"Hey, Quinn," a voice called at the blond girl as she walked.

She turned and saw Puck rushing up to her. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall," he asked her as he smiled.

Quinn smiled and nodded. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She continued to her locker and found a rose with a card on it. She got the card and opened.

_**All I Want For Christmas is  
** _ _**to make you smile.** _

She blushed and smiled. She took the rose and opened the locker. There was another card inside.

_**All I Want For Christmas is  
** _ _**to hold your hand** _

Quinn put both notes in her binder, got her books and went to class. On her desk was another note.

_**All I Want For Christmas is  
** _ _**to kiss you under the mistletoe again** _

Quinn put the note in her binder and tried to pay attention in class. All she could think about were the notes. She tried to think about who could be giving them to her.

When Quinn returned to her locker, there was another note. She looked around, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

_**All I Want For Christmas is  
** _ _**to call you mine** _

Quinn got the note and rushed to the choir room to ask Rachel and Finn about the notes. On her chair, was a white bear holding a card. All the other glee members sat around it, unsure of who it belonged to.

Quinn walked up to it and opened it.

_**All I Want For Christmas is  
** _ _**You….  
** _ __**Turn around**

She turned around and saw Sam standing in front of her, holding a rose. He got down in one knee.

"Would you do me the honor of giving me the opportunity to call you mine?" Sam asked.

All the girls 'awed'.

Finn smiled and was nodding to her.

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "How does tonight sound?" Sam asked.

"We're going to the mall to pick out a present for Beth," Puck told him, as he stood up.

"You can come too, Rachel and Finn too," Quinn said, as she looked at her reinstated boyfriend, best friends, and the father of her baby. They all nodded. Quinn smiled and hugged them all.

XRFQX

[Rachel:]  
 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_  
 _In the lane, snow is glistening_  
 _A beautiful sight,_  
 _We're happy tonight._  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

Rachel walked under the fake snow in the auditorium. Finn played the drums, Sam played the guitar, Quinn stood with them, the other band kids stood away from them.

[Quinn with Finn and Sam harmonizing:]  
 _Gone away is the bluebird,_  
 _In his place is a new bird_

Quinn moved around Sam, giving him a shy smile.

[Quinn with Finn and Sam:]  
 _He sings a love song,_  
 _As we go along,_

[Quinn:]  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

She moved near Rachel, under the fake snow.

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
 _In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
 _Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

They stood near the fake snowman.

[Rachel:]  
 _He'll say: Are you married?_  
 _We'll say: No man,_ ([Quinn with Finn and Sam:] _No man_ )  
 _But you can do the job_  
 _When you're in town._

Quinn moved towards the boys, leaving Rachel alone.

_Later on, we'll conspire,_   
_As we dream by the fire_

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
 _To face unafraid,_  
 _The plans that we've made,_

[Rachel:]  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

[Quinn and Rachel:]  
 _In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
 _Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

[Quinn:]  
 _He'll say: Are you married?_  
 _We'll say: No man,_ ([Rachel with Finn and Sam:] _No man_ )  
 _But you can do the job_  
 _When you're in town._

Quinn faced the boys as she sang.

[Quinn with Finn and Sam harmonizing:]  
 _Later on_  ([Finn and Sam:]  _later on)_ ,  _we'll conspire,_  
 _As we dream by the fire_  ([Finn and Sam:]  _by the fire_ )  
 _To face unafraid,_  
 _The plans that we've made,_

[Quinn with Finn and Sam:]  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

Quinn turned to the audience.

[Quinn:]  
 _To face unafraid,_  
 _The plans that we've made,_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

Quinn and Rachel looked at the other glee kids and held hands as they sang the final line, with the boys.

[Quinn and Rachel with Finn and Sam:]  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland,_ ([Rachel:] _Ow_ )

All of them clapped, as they stood up. Rachel hugged Finn, while Quinn hugged Sam. Puck held Beth, with Shelby close by.

XRFQX

The hockey game was a blast. The foursome had fun. After the game, they went out to eat, and the boys dropped off their girlfriends.

Finn walked Rachel to her door.

"I can't wait for Christmas to give you this," he said, as he handed her a box. Rachel opened it and tears welled up in her eyes. Inside the box was a necklace, bracelet, earrings set. They were gold, and had stars.

"I love it. I love you Finn Hudson," Rachel said, as she gave her boyfriend a huge hug.

"I love you Rachel Berry," he responded.

XRFQX

Sam walked Quinn to her door.

"I had fun today," Quinn told the blond boy.

"Me too. I was hoping next time, it could just be the two of us," Sam told her, blushing.

"I would love that," Quinn answered.

Sam reached to his pocket, and took out a ring box.

"Promise ring?" Quinn asked, joking.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You have the promise ring. This is a ring, that made me think of you when I saw it," he said, as he gave her the box.

Quinn blushed and took it. The ring was silver, and beautiful.

"I love it," Quinn whispered, as she started at the ring. "Thank you Sam."

Sam smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

XRFQX

The New Directions stood in front of Mr. Shue and their parents. The fake snow was falling again.

[New Directions:]  
 _Oohh_

[Finn:]  
 _Snow is falling,_  
 _All around me,_  
 _Children playing,_  
 _Having fun._

Finn took a step forward. He smiled as he held Rachel's hand.

[Sam:]  
 _It's the season,_  
 _Love and understanding,_  
 _Merry Christmas everyone._

Sam smiled at his brother and sister, who took a small trip to visit him with his parents.

[Puck:]  
 _Time for parties and celebration,_  
 _People dancing all night long,_

Puck winked at the mothers.

[Artie:]  
 _Time for presents,_  
 _And exchanging kisses,_  
 _Time for singing Christmas songs._

Artie wheeled forward and sang.

[Blaine:]  
 _We're gonna have a party tonight,_

[Mike:]  
 _I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,_

Mike pointed to Tina.

[Kurt:]  
 _We'll kiss by candlelight._

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

[Tina:]  
 _Room is swaying, records playing,_  
 _All the old songs, we love to hear,_  
 _All I wish that everyday was christmas,_  
 _What a nice way to spend the year._

Tina sang, as she stared at her glee friends.

[Santana:]  
 _We're gonna have a party tonight,_  
 _I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe,_  
 _We'll kiss by candlelight._

Santana looked at Brittany.

[Quinn with New Directions repeating:]  
 _Snow is fallin,_  
 _All around me,_  
 _Children playing,_  
 _Having fun,_

Quinn gave a little turn in the snow.

[Rory:]  
 _It's the season,_  
 _Love and understanding,_

Rory sang to Brittany's parents.

[Mercedes with New Directions:]  
 _Merry Christmas everyone,_  
 _Merry Christmas everyone._  
 _Ooh merry Christmas everyone._

Mercedes sang to her boyfriend, Shane, and all the families in the audience.

[Rachel with New Directions repeating:]  
 _Snow is falling,_  
 _All around me,_  
 _Children playing,_  
 _Having fun,_

_Rachel pulled Finn with her._

[Brittany:]  
 _It's the season,_  
 _Love and understanding,_  
 _Merry Christmas everyone._

Brittany sang, jumping in place.

[New Direction girls with New Direction boys repeating:]  
 _Snow is falling,_  
 _All around me,_  
 _Children playing,_  
 _Having fun,_

The girls and boys started to move around, enjoying each other.

[Finn and Rachel:]  
 _It's the season,_  
 _Love and understanding,_

Finn and Rachel stood under the mistletoe.

[New Directions:]  
 _Merry Christmas everyone._

[New Direction boys with New Direction girls repeating:]  
 _Snow is falling,_  
 _All around me,_  
 _Children playing,_  
 _Having fun,_

[Sam and Quinn:]  
 _It's the season,_  
 _Love and understanding,_

Sam pulled Quinn close, as she gigged.

[New Directions:]  
 _Merry Christmas everyone,_  
 _Merry Christmas everyone,_  
 _Merry Christmas everyone._

The New Directions faced their parents and laughed. They decided to play, and have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> The Christmas Song by Michael Bublé (Kurt and Blaine.) I'm not a fan of Blaine, and Kurt is okay, so I added this scene.
> 
> Sleigh Ride by The Ronettes (Rachel with New Direction girls)
> 
> Santa, Can You Hear Me? By Britney Spears (Quinn with Santana and Brittany) I know Dianna Agron is Jewish, so its rare for her to sing for Christmas, but I want to hear her sing this song.
> 
> Winter Wonderland by Selena Gomez and The Scene (Quinn and Rachel with Finn and Sam)
> 
> Snow is Falling by Shakin Stevens (New Directions) Group performance, nuff said.


End file.
